


Try New Things!

by phanfictrashalex



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Fingering, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, bottom!Phil, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanfictrashalex/pseuds/phanfictrashalex
Summary: Phil really wants to try bottoming for the first time, and Dan is fine with that.





	Try New Things!

It was one of those days where they did nothing, which for them was extremely often. They just stayed home and edited videos or filmed. But today there wasn't much for them to do, other than sit on the sofa and play Mario Kart or watch a movie. That was of course after Dan came out of his room from trying to figure out what he wanted to film. Which, either way wouldn't get done for another week or two.

When he came through to the lounge, they put on Mario Kart and played for a few hours. They realised that it was getting late and that they were hungry, so they decided to go out to a restaurant and eat.

Phil wasn't forgetting about what he wanted Dan to do to him today. It was something that they had brought up before but Phil wasn't ever comfortable with, but in the past few months he has became alright with the idea. He didn't know how Dan would respond to it though, even though he's told Phil in the past that he didn't mind.

He wanted Dan to top for the first time since they've been together. Dan had thought about it a few times, but never thought about it too hard. He's always been fine with just bottoming, it felt good and Phil never mentioned anything else so he hadn't brought it up in a long time.

Tonight was the night that Phil wanted to change that, he wanted to bottom and he trusted Dan enough to help him with that.

They went to their favourite Japanese restaurant to eat, they got their usual food and sat and chatted for a little but. There wasn't really much to say, they lived in the same apartment and always talked about stuff when it came to their minds there. Phil definitely didn't want to bring up sex in the middle of a restaurant, so he just waited until they got home to do that.

-

When they got back to the apartment, Phil knew that it was time to mention it. After they got sat down on the sofa and comfortable.

About an hour went by and that's when he mentioned it. "Dan, I know what I would like to do tonight!"

"What's that?" Dan looked at him in excitement.

"Okay, so I don't know how you're going to feel about this but I want to try bottoming."

Dan looked at him in shock and confusion, he had never wanted to bottom before. Dan had topped for his ex boyfriend in the past, but he hadn't done it in so long that he didn't want to fuck it up. "Are you sure?"

Phil nodded, "Yeah, I'll help you and stuff. I've been thinking about it a lot." he blushed.

"Does that mean you'll still take over in the situation? I have no clue what I'm doing and I've never had to take over in any of these situations before." Dan knew that it would feel amazing for the both of them, but he didn't want to hurt Phil in any way.

He nodded, he of course was going to help Dan it wasn't like he was going to leave him to figure it out himself. Even if he had topped before, it had been 9 years since he had topped last.

He jumped onto Dan and they started making out, grinding against each other. Phil was already half hard from talking about what he wanted to do with him. With the amount of times that they had sex on the sofa, this time it wasn't the best place for it.

They got up and went to Phil's room, even if they normally had sex in Dan's room it was still a giant mess from the night before, so they were just going to use Phil's room.

They had to stop ever little bit because they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, Phil pushed Dan against one of the walls and roughly kissed him, and Dan did the same a few seconds later.

When they finally got to his room, they started getting their clothes off. It wasn't slow and peacefully, it was fast and rough. Phil left Dan to take his own jeans off and he got back on the bed, fully naked and didn't care. It's not like they had anything to hide when it came to them.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Phil nodded, he knew that this was what he wanted.

"Alright, hand me the lube, and tell me what to do."

Phil handed him the lube and laid on his back spreading his legs.

"Okay, put lube on your middle finger" Dan did so, applying a liberal amount of lube to his hand and started slowly pushing his finger in.

"Hold it there until I say that it's comfortable to move"

Dan waited until Phil nodded, Dan pulled his finger back out slowly and pushed it in again. Doing this several times before Phil told him what to do next.

"Okay, take out your finger and add more lube to it and your pointer finger"

Dan did as told, not wanting to hurt Phil or do something that he wasn't yet comfortable with.

"Now put those two in" Phil said, letting out a little whine when he does.

Dan slowly puts his fingers in, stopping every little bit waiting for Phil to nod and give him the okay to keep going. 

When he could easily move two fingers in and out, he started searching for Phil's prostate, the spot that would make it feel good. 

When he did, Phil moaned out. He normally wasn't loud when they were in bed, so this was a huge turn on for Dan. To see Phil like this, spread out, moaning for him, and trying to fuck himself on Dan's fingers.

Dan lubed up his other finger and slowly pushed it in, waiting until Phil was comfortable. After he could move three of his fingers, Phil looked at him and said "Fuck me, please fuck me, Dan."

Dan pulled his fingers out and lubed his dick up, thumbing the head of it a few times. It was red and throbbing wanting all of the attention that it had been lacked.

He pushed into Phil, stopping every little bit to make sure that he wasn't going to hurt Phil. He finally bottomed out and waited there for a little bit. His body was telling him to move, but he knew that if he did that he would hurt Phil.

When Phil gave him permission to keep going, he slowly pushed out and back in, searching for Phil's prostate. 

When he finally found it, Phil screamed out, his noises going straight to Dan's cock. After hitting it a few more times Phil was cumming. His walls were clenching around Dan.

"In or out?" Dan asked

"In, want to feel it" and at that Dan was gone, reaching his high.

After they both came down, Dan got up got a wet towel and wiped the cum off of both of them, and he threw it somewhere in Phil's room going to remind himself to get it later.

When he got finished cleaning up a little bit, he slid in the bed next to Phil and went to sleep that night. 

"Good night, Phil" He said, slowly falling asleep.


End file.
